Voorbereidingen
by Brueghel
Summary: Avon wordt voorbereid op zijn afspraakje met Servalan en uitgehoord door 'zijn' psychiater.


_Dit verhaal sluit eigenlijk aan bij de verhalen uit een serie die ik aan het schrijven ben: De Verlossing Voorbij (werktitel). Vooralsnog alleen beschikbaar in de Engelse versie, maar ik zal af en toe wat passages posten die als op zichzelf staande verhalen gelezen kunnen worden. Als ik de serie (redelijk) compleet is zal ik een en andere verzamelen in een novelle en hier posten._

_Beetje voorkennis voor een beter begrip van het verhaal: Avon heeft Blake gedood op Gauda Prime en zijn bemanning werd uit de weg geruimd door de Federatie troepen. Nog net voordat de rebellen binnenvallen neemt Servalan de gewonde Avon mee en houdt hem gevangen in de gevangenis op Cendus, waar haar oude vriend Carnell de boel bestiert. Avon word opgelapt en herstelt van zijn verwondingen, maar is suicidaal. Servalan maakt een deal met hem. Hij mag zelfmoord plegen als hij haar helpt met het geheim van de teleportatie en...als hij haar een zoon schenkt._

_Het verhaal 'Het Zwakke Punt' dat ik ook hier gepost heb gaat aan dit hoofdstuk vooraf, maar voor het begrip van het verhaal is het niet noodzakelijk om dat gelezen te hebben._

* * *

VOORBEREIDINGEN

Een week had ze nog gewacht voordat ze Carnell opdracht gaf om Avon naar haar vertrekken te laten brengen.

Avon voelde zich op een vreemde manier opgewonden over dit nieuws. Hij maakte zichzelf wijs dat dit kwam doordat de saaie routine eindelijk eens doorbroken werd, maar diep in zijn hart wist hij dat dit de opwinding was over wat de avond zou brengen. De depressieve stemming van de afgelopen week, nee van de afgelopen jaren, was verdwenen. Ergens in zijn hart was hij opgelucht dat zijn gevecht tegen de Federatie eindelijk voorbij was en, nog belangrijker, dat zijn zoektocht naar Blake tot een einde was gekomen. Een dramatisch einde welliswaar, maar voor Avon was het een bevrijding. Er was niemand meer die hooggespannen verwachtingen van hem had. Geen verantwoording meer over leven en dood. Geen conflicten meer met bemanningsleden en geallieerden.

Hij dacht vaak aan hen. Aan Vila, Soolin, Dayna, Tarrant ...Cally. Hij had geen schuldgevoel over het feit dat zij gestorven waren en hij had overleefd. Het enige dat hem parten speelde was de manier waarop Blake ieder nacht aan zijn einde kwam, als de slaap Avon uiteindelijk had overmand. Maar tijdens de voorbereidingen voor zijn afspraak met Servalan was er geen sprake van zwaarmoedigheid. Hij begon zich af te vragen of Carnell misschien stiekem iets in zijn IV-voeding had gemixed.

De psychostrateeg droeg er persoonlijk zorg voor dat Avon netjes op zijn afspraakje verscheen. Twee oppassers waren bezig de IV naalden uit Avon's aderen te verwijderen toen Carnell binnenkwam met een stapeltje netjes gevouwen kleding.

"Mooi." begroette hij niemand in het bijzonder. "Ik ben nog op tijd."

"Ga je me de laatste biecht afnemen?" vroeg Avon scherp, maar Carnell merkte dat het hem meer moeite kostte om de cynische klank in zijn stem op te roepen.

"Kop op. Er zijn ergere dingen op de wereld." zei Carnell opgetogen.

"Vierendelen?" zei Avon met een vernietigende blik naar de oppasser die hem net op een zeer pijnlijke manier bevrijdde van de IV naald.

De kerel negeerde hem volledig, greep een handvol kleding ter hoogte van Avon's borst en trok hem hardhandig tot in zittende houding. De andere oppasser maakte voetboeien alsmede de handboei rond zijn rechterpols los zodat oppasser nummer één nog een ruk kon geven en Avon optrok tot in staande houding naast het bed. Daarna begonnen beide mannen hem van zijn schamele ziekenhuis plunje te ontdoen, waarbij ze zich niet lieten hinderen door het probleem van een aan het bed bevestigde handboei. De mouw van het ziekenhuisshirt werd er zonder omhaal afgerukt.

Carnell las ondertussen het verpleegrapport dat de hoofdverpleger hem op weg naar de isolatie had toegestopt. Hij bladerde het door en zei:

"Ik lees dat je je eens lekker hebt kunnen poedelen...mooi zo."

Avon keek met een ziedende blik van Carnell naar zijn oppassers die veelbetekenend naar elkaar grijnsden.

De arts had vanochtend bepaald dat Avon wel weer mocht douchen en had zijn oppassers daartoe opdracht gegeven. Deze brachten hem naar de smerige doucheruimte van de gevangenis in het blok naast de isolatie. Daar hadden ze de gevangene met de armen gespreid aan twee douchestangen in de muur vastgeketend, waarna ze vervolgens hun frustratie over hun huidige baantje botvierden op de weerloze man. Ze bombardeerden hem minutenlang met ijskoud water uit een waterslang van de schoonmaakdienst. De waterdruk was veel te hoog geweest en Avon had een afranseling gekregen, die aanvoelde alsof ieder beschadigde rib in zijn lijf opnieuw werd gebroken.

De oppassers waren blij dat Carnell hen wegstuurde toen ze klaar waren. De psychostrateeg had een week lang zijn best gedaan om de gevangene een beetje op krachten te laten komen. Hij zou het hen zeker niet in dank afnemen als hij hoorde hoe vakkundig zij zijn werk in luttele minuten teniet gedaan hadden. Ze haastten zich de isolatie uit voordat Avon het in zijn hoofd haalde om iets over de douche beurt te vertellen.

Carnell wierp de kleding op het bed en nam zijn patient ongegeneerd in ogenschouw. Avon's magere lichaam droeg de sporen van het leven van een soldaat. Er waren oude littekens tussen de verse blauwpaarse kneuzingen van de confrontatie die hem de das had omgedaan.

"Als je klaar bent met staren zou ik me graag aankleden." snauwde Avon ongeduldig. Hij had het koud en voelde zich uitermate ongemakkelijk onder de schaamteloze blik van de man.

Carnell zuchtte en keek hem met een spijtige blik aan.

"Ik zou zo graag die baard afscheren."

Avon's vrije rechterhand streek over zijn behaarde kin. Dat was een van de weinige overwinningen die hij in deze miserabele week had behaald. Niemand durfde het aan om met een scherp voorwerp in zijn buurt te komen. Uit angst voor eigen lijf en leden, maar ook uit angst dat Avon zich ermee de keel zou doorsnijden.

"Misschien valt ze wel op baarden." zei Carnell peinzend.

"Kunnen we opschieten, nu?"

Avon was iemand die zich hopeloos ongelukkig voelde zonder kleding. Er waren maar weinigen aan wie hij zich naakt vertoonde en aan Carnell en zijn oppassers zou hij niet met warme gevoelens terugdenken. Om nog maar te zwijgen van het dubbele gevoel dat hij kreeg als hij bedacht dat Servalan mee zat te kijken op haar monitor.

Carnell pakte het hagelwitte overhemd van het bed en hielp Avon's rechterarm in de mouw. Daarna volgde het zwarte vestjasje voordat hij de rechterpols weer in de handboei sloeg en de linkerpols bevrijde om de procedure aan de linkerzijde van zijn lichaam te herhalen.

Avon volgde zijn verrichtingen met geamuseerd interesse.

"Bang dat ik opstijg als je me niet verankerd?" vroeg hij.

"We zijn zuinig op onze veroveringen." was Carnell's antwoord. Hij wist dat Avon heel goed begreep dat Carnell doordrongen was van het feit dat zijn patient slechts een doel had in het leven; het zo snel mogelijk verruilen voor een eeuwige dood.

Het aankleden verliep verder zonder noemenswaardigheden. Carnell had gekozen voor een klassiek geheel, dat Avon misschien zelf ook gedragen zou hebben. Zwarte laarzen met platte zolen, een nauwe zwarte broek, hagelwit overhemd, afgezet met kant op de mouwen en daarover een hoogsluitend vestjasje met een lange rij kleine houten knopen. Carnell gedroeg zich als een man die zijn beste vriend aan de vrouw moet brengen en bekeek zijn creatie met voldoening.

"Je ziet er geweldig uit." meende hij complimenteus.

"Weet je zeker dat je me niet voor jezelf wilt houden?" vroeg Avon sarcastisch.

Carnell stond ineens vlak bij hem en keek hield zijn blik vast en zei zonder omhaal:

"Het zou niet je eerste keer zijn met een man."

Zijn houding was zowel uitnodigend als uitdagend. Avon's gelaat verried geen enkele verbazing of ongemak over deze vraag, laat staan walging. En dat was voor Carnell bewijs genoeg dat Avon niet afwijzend stond tegenover homosexueel gedrag. Carnell glimlachte tevreden. Hij had altijd al een theorie over Avon gehad. Over de reden waarom hij bij Blake gebleven was ondanks het feit dat hij geen boodschap had aan diens idealen.

"Waarom ging je niet bij Blake weg?" vroeg hij zacht op samenzweerderige toon, maar zijn ogen bleven strak op Avon's uitgestreken gelaat gericht, op zoek naar het minste of geringste spoortje dat zijn ware aard zou verraden.

Avon liet zich echter niet door zijn trucjes uit het veld slaan. Vijf lange jaren was hij op zijn hoede geweest voor zaken die veel erger waren dan te worden gebrandmerkt als sexueel gedegenereerde. Hij was niet van plan wie dan ook in te wijden in zijn gevoelsleven.

"Heel simpel."zei hij koel in antwoord op Carnell's vraag. "Hij ging bij mij weg."

Carnell glimlachte uiteindelijk en gaf het op. Avon glimlachte terug, wetende dat hij nu extra op zijn hoede moest zijn voor deze gevaarlijk psychostrateeg. Hij was zeer intelligent, nietsontziend en had een griezelig accuraat gevoel voor mensenkennis. Hij ontsloot Avon's linkerhandboei, draaide zijn arm op zijn rug en ketende daar zijn polsen bijelkaar.

"Je bent er helemaal klaar voor." meende hij vrolijk.

Hij leidde Avon, die met voetboeien om maar kleine pasjes kon doen, langzaam naar de deur waar een lid van Servalan's persoonlijke garde op hem stond te wachten. Carnell knoopte nog een vergeten knoop in het vestjasje en vroeg:

"Hoe voelen we ons?"

"Als een lam op weg naar de slachterij." zei Avon zuur. Hij was Carnell's opgewekte humeur zat. Het had zijn eigen goedgeluimdheid enigszins verdreven.

"Maak er iets moois van." En met die woorden stak Carnell rustig een injectienaald in Avon's schouder. Er viel weinig meer te protesteren, Avon voelde de vloeistof al in zijn lichaam verdwijnen maar zijn blik eiste een verklaring.

"Afrodisiac." zei Carnell eenvoudig alsof hij zijn patient een aspirientje had gegeven. "Brengt de doden tot leven."

"Heb je niet iets dat andersom werkt?"

Carnell glimlachte als antwoord en gaf hem een klapje op de schouder.

"Wees niet zo'n spelbreker, Avon. Geniet van je korte verblijf in het land der levenden. Je bent straks nog zo vreselijk lang dood."

Hij droeg Avon aan de bewaker over en de twee liepen langzaam de ziekenboeg uit op weg naar Servalan's vertrekken, waarbij het zachte gerinkel van de ketens hun komst aankondigde.

_G._


End file.
